Lost and Found - A Toby and Molly Hooper Story
by patemalah21
Summary: Molly has lost her office keys. Can Toby help?


LOST AND FOUND

"Oh dear! Where in the world can they be?" wailed the distressed voice of one Molly Hooper. "I'm sure I put them in the basket on the table last night!"

Toby lazily watched his human scurry about the tiny kitchen from his perch on top of the refrigerator. His eyes tracked her as she rushed back and forth frantically moving items on the counter, peering under the front of the fridge, opening and closing drawers all while heaving grunts and sighs of frustration.

"Where are they?" he heard her moan as she picked up the basket that always sat in the middle of the table and dumped it upside-down. He yawned as she pawed through its contents. Silly human, didn't she remember that she had already searched there three times? He loved his Molly, but sometimes he wondered if her brain functioned any better than the rather predictable mice he occasionally encountered. He got to his feet, stretched and yawned again. Jumping down onto the table, he nudged her hand as she replaced the items back in the basket. It was time to distract her before she repeated her useless efforts.

He purred his most seductive purr. It was the deep velvety one that always got her attention. True to form, she smiled as he rubbed his furry side against her stomach and pushed his head under her hand.

"Oh Toby, I wish you could talk." Molly told him as she began to pet him. Her hands gently traced the contours off his neck and back and she bent down to touch noses. Toby loved this affectionate gesture. Her nose was always so dry and warm and smelled so lovely. She smelled like, well like his Molly. He arched his back and was pleased when she ran her fingers over his furry coat obligingly. He was proud of how well his human responded to his commands.

"If you could just talk, I know you could help me find those silly keys." She sighed. "You are such an intelligent kitty."

Toby basked in her praise and circled the basket, his body gracefully swaying as his tail twitched back and forth.

Molly watched as he selected one of the items from those still scattered out on top of the table. She frowned slightly as he pushed a small pair of scissors to the edge and watched them clatter to the floor.

Molly eyed him suspiciously. "Toby." She said in a questioning tone. "You didn't take mummy's keys did you?"

Toby sat and looked at her innocently. He uttered a small mew and cocked head at an angle as if he were trying to be helpful. His tail twitched slightly. He gave her his most solemn stare.

Molly stared at him, then gave herself a small shake and laughed.

"No, of course you didn't take the keys. They're much too heavy for you to move aren't they? You're just an innocent baby aren't you?" Molly crooned softly in her baby talk voice as she scratched him behind his ears.

"Mummy is so sorry she accused you of taking the bad old keys. I'll just have to use the spare set in my desk and Parker will have to open all the security cabinets for me."

Molly grimaced. "Parker is such an arse. He'll love reminding me how important it is to not loose one's keys. Ah well, it can't be helped."

Toby stretched his head upward as she bent down to touch noses again. "You must be a good boy today and remember; Mummy loves her sweetums." Molly said in her most syrupy voice. She patted him on the head once more, scooped the debris back into the basket and then headed off to work.

Toby eyed her retreating back balefully. He loved his Molly, but he hated her baby talk. He was not a baby! He was a fierce predator, the master of his domain, thank you very much!

He jumped up to the wide window sill above the sink and nudged the keys behind the potted plant until they crashed down into the sink with a loud clatter. He was no weakling! He gave his tail a final twitch then jumped to the floor and headed to his food dish.

Once his tummy was full, Toby curled into a comfortable circle on the kitchen table.

He was pleased with his morning accomplishments. He had woken up his human, seen that she had proper exercise, given her vital mental stimulation, and offered her his token affection. His work here was done. The sun streamed through the window and warmed his reclining body pleasantly. Toby gave a small contented sigh. It was time to take a nap.


End file.
